A New Home
by Sean Son of Athena
Summary: Annabeth doesn't want to spend another year in San Francisco with her father and spiteful step-mother, instead Percy offers a second option. possible one shot, unless it gets popular
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy POV**_

_**Two years after Heroes Of Olympus series.**_

Gods Tyson can snore, my last day at camp and I spend the night listening to my Cyclops half brother snoring like a freight train.

"That was a good nights sleep." I said sarcastically to myself. "Well, maybe Annabeth can't sleep either, she's probably down at the pier." I rolled off my bed, pulled on a clean pair of pants from my suitcase, and put on my jacket.

As I hoped, Annabeth was at the pier. She was sitting down with her shoes off and her feet dangling in the water. She looked so beautiful in the dark moon light. Her blonde hair was tied back and she looked so calm.

I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Evening, Wise Girl" I grinned kissing her cheek.

"Morning Percy..." she sniveled as she yanked herself out of my arms. Now, I'm no son of Aphrodite but I can tell when someone is sad. Which is completely out of character of Annabeth, she's usually so composed.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked sitting down next to her. I took my arm and placed it around her shoulder. "Annabeth, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know" she answered as she dug her face into my shoulder. "I just - I just don't want to go back, she's so mean to me" she paused for a moment to wipe a tear from her face. "And dad doesn't do anything about it. I want to just stay here in New York."

I didn't speak, I only thought. _What if Mom let Annabeth stay with us? Would Annabeth say yes? Was it too soon in our relationship? _I decided it would be best to just ask, what was the worst that could have happened? "Why don't you just come home with me?... I know its kinda short notice, but if it keeps you with me-" then she stopped me.

She kissed me heavily on the lips. "Thank you Percy, but I doubt your mother would let me move in. My dad won't force me to go back to San Francisco, but you still live with your mother and I don't think she and Paul would like me moving in with you. Especially since your mother is pregnant." She sighed and looked back at the water. "I guess I'll talk to Chiron and just stay here with the year rounder's."

"I'm sure she'll agree to it until we find our own place and we explain why." I comforted. "If you stay here I won't see you that much."

She smiled, "If you get her to say yes then I'll move in, I'm going to go call my dad and tell him I'm not going to be on that plane."

"Okay Wise Girl, I'll meet you at Thalia's tree at noon, we'd better go back to our cabins before your siblings see you're out." I stood up then pulled her into a standing hug. "See you in a few hours." We kissed again then departed for our cabins in the moonlight.

_**Annabeth's P.O.V. **_

Thank Zeus for time zones. When I called my father that morning I got the answering machine, probably because they were asleep. I left a message that said "Hey Dad, I know you probably won't get this message until later, but I won't be on the flight to San Francisco. I'm going to move in with Percy for a while, don't worry I'll be safe, you met Percy a few years ago, I'll call when I'm settled." Then I ended the call.

"You're moving in with Percy!" Malcolm said from behind me. "Don't you think Mom would like to know?... Well not like, more like want." He joked.

"Sshh!" I hissed covering his mouth with my hands. "I don't want everyone to know! At least not yet."

"What, afraid we'll tell Mom?" Asked Sean smiling from the door.

"Kind of yes, and if you do I'll have you running laps until the Underworld freezes over." I threatened. "Has everyone packed?"

"No, Sean, Lexie, and I are staying. Everyone else has already left for the vans." Malcolm answered.

"Okay, well I'll see you three next summer I guess and occasionally throughout the year. Stay out of trouble and don't let the Stoll's pull any pranks. Malcolm you're in charge." I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door listening to my younger siblings saying goodbye.

Percy met me at Thalia's tree like he had promised. "You ready?" He asked as he reached for my bag, but I wouldn't let him.

"Your mom said yes?" I asked as we walked down to the bottom of the hill together.

"She said that you could move in." he answered. I was literally screaming in my head with joy. He cracked a smile and said in a joking tone "As long as we don't start 'fooling around' in the house that is." Shockingly this was the first time we had ever even remotely thought about sex, it just wasn't something we did. "Not that we were going to..." he said awkwardly.

I kissed him again, he was cute when he embarrassed himself. "We'll see." I grinned. Now I noticed Percy's mom's car parked on the other side of the road. When we got there I smiled and said "Hi Mrs Jackson!"

"Hello Annabeth, Paul's at home negotiating your transfer to Goode High School. " She said unlocking the doors. Percy opened the back door for me and I got in. Then I slid over to the far side of the seat so he could get in.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Don't be silly, we'd love to have you stay with us." said Sally warmly as she started the car. "Percy you'll be sleeping on the air mattress or the couch, I don't even want to see both of you sitting on that bed together. I'm not old enough to be a grandmother yet."

I must have been bright red. What she was saying was so embarrassing. "Mom! What do you think we are horny teenagers!" I mentally face palmed. _Percy I love you, but sometimes you are dumber than a blind Cyclops _I thought as I punched him hoping he'd get the message.

"Thats exactly what I think." smiled Mrs. Jackson. "Sorry Annabeth, am I embarrassing you, I'll stop talking."

"No, I'm fine" I lied. "Do you know what the baby is yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

She rubbed her belly, "I was at the doctor's office yesterday. She said I'm going to have a boy!" She said cheerfully. "Percy you're going to have a brother!" She sounded giddy as a schoolgirl as she spoke. "Paul thinks I'm too excited, but I can't help it"

_**Percy P.O.V.**_

Poor Annabeth, my mother really seemed to have embarrassed her, not that I wasn't. When we arrived at the apartment I grabbed Annabeth's duffle bag before she could stop me and put it over my shoulder. Mom led us into the apartment. It isn't as small as our old one when it was Mom, me, and Smelly Gabe. This apartment had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a rather large living room that was joined with the kitchen. There was a small TV in front of our grayish blue couch.

I brought Annabeth into my room and set our stuff down on the bed. "Well you can have the bed, and you can use this drawer for your clothes." I said as I emptied the dresser drawer and move the contents into another.

"Percy, its your room, you get the bed" she insisted. "I'm just happy to be here."

I stopped her as she started unpacking her clothes from the bag. I held both her hands and said "First of all, it's _our _room. Secondly," I kissed her and whispered in her ear, "I might sneak into bed with you in the middle of the night." She smiled and I kissed her again.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you get out of this." She grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me down on the bed.

Her lips were so soft as she kissed me. My tongue wondered to her lips and pleaded for entry. She granted me and opened her mouth.

We must have been just a little bit louder than we thought because I heard: "What did I say to you two about doing things in my house!" It was my mother yelling at us from the kitchen. "These walls are thin enough for me to hear everything you do!" Then she went back to cooking.

"Stupid paper thin walls." I cursed under my breath.

"You heard the woman, get off of me." Annabeth ordered half heartedly. She kissed me one more time before I rolled off of her and got to my feet.

"I'm going to go find the air mattress so I can fill it up, make yourself at home." I told her as I exited the room to search the hallway closet for the air mattress and a pump.

_**AN:My editor doesn't want me posting this yet because it wouldn't work in "our" story line but I'm gonna post it as a one shot unless it gets popular**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

**The next day.**

"Annabeth wake up" Percy's voice called next to me. It took me a moment to remember where I was, I could here the sound of bacon sizzling down the hall from Percy's room and the sweet sent of orange juice permeated the apartment. My eyes fluttered open to see my boyfriend staring at me happily.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"About... eight o'clock" he said looking at his alarm on the night stand. "Want me to get you some eggs and toast, Mom wanted to welcome you with a big breakfast." I grinned.

"I'll do it myself." I started to get up, but realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. "Percy, could you leave so I can change?" I saw a naughty grin grow on his face. "No." He stared at me with pathetic eyes. "No, your moms home."

From the kitchen Mrs. Jackson called "Percy leave her be!" She waited for a moment. "Come out here and help me."

"You heard her, now get going." I kissed him before he left. I waited until he closed the door to climb off Percy's bed and walk over to my suitcase. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, I wrapped a towel around myself before darting out the door into the bathroom.

After breakfast Percy and I did the dishes togeather as his mother and Paul got ready for work. Percy did all the washing because he could handle to steaming hot water without burning his hands, while I dried the dishes and put them away.

"Percy, Annabeth." Paul called from the livingroom. "Sally and I are leaving for work, okay."

"Okay, Paul." Percy answered without looking away from the sink.

"Annabeth." Said Percy's mom as she walked into the room. "Make sure Percy gets all his school paper work done today, you both start your senior year next week!" She seemed really exited as she spoke.

"Will do." I answered as I dried a drinking glass and placed it on a shelf.

A few minutes passed as Paul and Mrs. Jackson grabbed their stuff and departed for the door. "One last thing, I'm trusting you two alone, please don't _do_ anything."

I must have blushed a bright red because Percy chuckled at me and said "don't worry Mom! We won't." They left a few seconds later. Percy waited a minute, then slid his arms around me and cupped my ass. "Now, where were we?" He grinned.

"I beleive you were about to go do some paperwork." I answered kissing him on the nose and pushing him away.

_**An: not as long as I usually do, and I apologise, but you are getting two posts within a week so be happy, also please read my other story "Mine Addiction" I think its really funny.**_


End file.
